


Laps

by L122ytorch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pool Sex, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: I take you to the local country club and we do more than golf and swim.





	1. Chapter 1

I still vividly remember the day I first saw the sprawling opulence that was the country club. Nestled among mansions at the point where the sidewalks converged, was the gated drive that led up to the clubhouse. It's whitewashed exterior complete with towering columns and plantation style shutters stood out starkly against the rich greens surrounding it. Flowers exploded from garden beds, their sweet fragrance wafting through the air as I walked up the drive with you. 

I watched the shifting expressions on your face as you took it all in for the first time. Last summer was my first introduction to the club and this summer was yours. Walking through the front doors I still felt like an imposter in this place that lived and breathed opulence. But at least we could be imposters together. 

It wasn't hard to get you to agree to come with me to golf and swim and I could see that it was already surpassing your expectations, just as it had mine. I smiled at you, drinking in every feature of your face as the noonday sun caressed it. First we would play the course, and then, as the sun set, we'd climb into the pool. 

The pool sits behind the clubhouse and behind it are the "locker rooms." I use the term loosely because ethereal white room with perfumed soap and towels that made up of cumulous clouds can hardly be called a "locker room." The women's was to the left and the men's to the right. I let go of your hand and watched you pad towards the men's locker room. 

Golf had gone by far too fast, and I was so busy watching you and relishing the sights that I barely focused on the game itself. There's something about watching the fading light of the afternoon glitter against the Denver skyscrapers that satisfies something deep in me. Perhaps it's the stark contrast of the metal and steel and glass backdrop to the rolling greens and fluttering trees. I couldn't even gather up my usual competitive nature...too absorbed in the tilt of your head, the way your eyes fixed intently upon your target, the sway of your hips and roll of your shoulders as you hit the ball. 

Every time you had gotten near me, my thoughts turned to a creeping, dense fog. Want rolled through me, sweet and sticky and heavy like syrup. I contemplated backing you against a tree and devouring your sweet lips...or creeping a hand over your thigh in the golf course. And don't even get me started with all the possible euphemisms...clubs...balls...it was a veritable sexual metaphor lying in wait. 

By the 18th hole, the sun was dipping beneath the farthest buildings in the distance; the clouds above glowing, trying desperately to soak up the final gasp of light so that they could shine like they were on fire. 

Which brings us to this moment, the pool. The surface of it moving like a living entity beneath the string lights and full moon. Each droplet glittered like diamonds as we walked past it towards the changing rooms. Suddenly my mouth was dry at the thought of you in swim trunks, wet and clinging to your body. I couldn't wait to map your body, study it with my eyes and traverse it with my mouth. 

I emerged from the changing room, taking deep swigs out of a complimentary water bottle. 

"Liz!" I heard you call from my right. I turned and walked towards it, towards you, your head and shoulders bobbing in the water. I couldn't help but smile, wondering if you saw it in the dark. "I couldn't wait any longer! Come on, get in, the water's great," you grinned, patting the water like it was the seat of a sofa. 

I deposited my towel and bag on a nearby pool chair and walked towards the edge. The moon bathed my fair skin in it's white light, making me look like a porcelain figurine in a two piece bathing suit. The suit was a shimmering gray that caught every shimmer of light and reflected it back at you. 

Never to do things in a half measure, and because we were alone in the pool, I backed up and suddenly rushed forward. With a clamorous splash that would have had my high school diving instructor steaming, I plummeted into the water. It shattered like glass and fell around me as I surfaced but did not move. I swam in place for a few beats as my body adjusted to the temperature and the more I looked into your eyes just four feet away from me, the warmer I became. 

"Are you going to stay over there all night?" you asked. "Would you like the pool to yourself? Should I get out?" 

I laughed, the sound echoing off ever flat surface, and disappeared in the water, re-emerging right in front of you. I breathed in our shared space and ran my hand along your face. The water clung to your skin, running down your jaw and neck in rivulets that I wanted to follow with my tongue. Instead I watched your eyes, loving how your smile reaches them and watching as they turned darker with desire. 

"Now that you've beaten me at golf, filled me with champagne and gotten me into the pool, what are you going to do with me Lizzy?" 

Hearing my nickname sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. "I want to do everything with you," I whispered, the ghost of it falling warm on your exposed neck. I dipped my lips there for a salty sweet kiss and you tilted your head to give me even greater access.

"Here?" you asked, eyes darting around in the dark.

I broke my ministrations long enough to confirm with a, "yes."

"But...this isn't a private pool," I could hear your words, which, at face value presented a slight protest. But beneath each syllable was a husky tone that belied longing and acceptance. 

I pulled back and reached behind me. "You turned us into an exhibition in the restaurant parking lot two months ago, and now I'm doing the same." I undid the clasp of my bikini top and saw it shimmer as it slid away from me in gently lapping waves. Heat roiled through me as I watched your eyes travel down my neck to my exposed breasts bobbing in the water. 

"What if someone stumbles upon us?" you said, swaying forward to grab my hips and lick the valley between my breasts. 

"Maybe we'll invite them to join us."

You jolted back in surprise, incredulity written into the fine lines of your face and I busted out laughing. 

"That is so not funny," you bit your lip and let your hands palm my breasts, stopping to play with the already erect nipples. "I'd never share you." 

I smiled widely and slipped from your hands fluidly. You grasped at me as if I were a bar of soap that squirmed out of your hands, but stopped protesting when you felt my fingers feel you through your swim trunks. 

I rubbed at your erection and surfaced only slightly, so that my eyes and nose were above water. I stared up at your hungry eyes and took a breath before returning below the surface and undoing your trunks, wrapping my hand around your arousal and pumping it with my hands until I could no longer breathe. I broke into the air and kissed you passionately, possessively, as you slipped your hands beneath my bottoms and grasped my ass, dragging me against you. 

There was no stopping the moans that escaped into your mouth or your hands peeling away my bikini bottoms. I reached between us to grasp your cock and slide it against my slit. Obscenities flowed from your mouth like water and I licked them up and drank them down. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," I whispered into your ear before biting the tender flesh. Every touch to my body sent sparks of pleasure to my core and the cooling heat of night was no match for the heat between us. Every scrape of my hard nipples against your chest made me want to shake and groan. It was difficult to draw myself away, but I did, grasping your hand and leading you to a large ledge that sat partially submerged in the water. 

"Sit on the ledge," I instructed. You gave me a questioning look, not wanting to break away from full body contact but complying anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you were seated on the ledge, water lightly slapping at your thighs, I pushed your legs up so that the flats of your feet were on the same surface as your ass. Having full access, I littered kisses along your inner thighs as I caressed your outer thighs with my hands. With each taste I reveled in the flavor of your skin mixed with sweat and salt. 

I neared the area where you strained for attention, planting nipping kisses at the sensitive flesh of your hip. The only sounds surrounding us were the gentle waves and the whispered mantra of my name. Finally, I reached the crown of your cock, putting several kisses there and swirling my tongue over the leaking head before kissing down your shaft. I watched your chest rise and fall, glistening with pool water in the near dark. My kisses reached your sack, which I lavished with more kisses, taking each nut into my mouth and sucking lightly, playing with my tongue, licking off all the pool water. You groaned heavily, leaning back and looking down at me with a reverence I wanted to etch into every cell of my body.

I licked the seam of your sack and continued downward. 

"Lizzz..." you cried out as my tongue licked the space between your balls and your ass, my hand now sliding up and down your cock as my mouth continued it's journey. 

"You...are you?" you barely got the words out as another kiss landed on your ass and you nearly spiked off the pool ledge. I licked around the puckered flesh before dragging my tongue back up, up, up to where I started. I took your cock in my mouth and swallowed down as much of it as I could as your back arched off the surface. My head rose and fell like the waves in the pool as I tongued at your slit before burying you in the back of my throat and repeating.

"Fu...Lizz...ungh...you have to st..." your hands reached for my head and I pulled off with an obscene 'smack.'

"If...you want to fuck me then...I can't...I almost..."

I smiled and climbed up on to the ledge, pushing you farther back as I did so that we could both lie on the concrete bed that was beneath a few inches of water. I took in the sight of your parted lips, your chest rising and falling erratically, the dripping tousled hair going in all directions. "You're a sight to behold," I said, running my hands over you, memorizing the landscape of your body, the ebb and swell of your muscles, as goosebumps erupted anywhere my nails scratched. 

"You're not too bad yourself," you smiled. 

I planted my forearms on either side of your head and kissed you, entwining our tongues, moving as if neither of us needed air. The kiss itself was a kind of submergence, one that I didn't want to come up from, but my hips had other ideas, grounding themselves into your body, but I needed more.

I sat up, biting my lip almost hard enough to draw blood as your hands mapped my body and I lined myself up before sinking slowly down on your cock. This time, we moaned in tandem. 

A delicious friction built as I slid myself up and down your length. My straightened hair had long since decided to curl beneath the weight of the water and it was now draped around my shoulders. As I moved, rivers of water left my hair to travel my torso and find your hands. But I needed more and so did you, so I didn't protest when you slid me off and guided me back into the water. I locked my arms around your neck as you lifted my hips and guided me back onto your cock, the weightless water moving around us in outward traveling ripples. 

This time, I did manage to kiss you hard enough to draw blood, letting the little drop of metallic heat roll on my tongue. It was my turn to whisper obscenities as I rolled my hips to meet your every thrust. I clutched at the nape of your neck and keened. "So close..." I reached my hand between us and pressed into my clit as you slammed into me. I could feel the orgasm racing towards me, the same feeling when you've fallen from a height and are watching the ground approach, slamming into me I yelled your name and rocked wildly as currents of pleasure crashed into me. 

"Fuck, fill me, please...." I begged, my hot walls clenching around you until you unraveled too and shot pulse after pulse of come into me. 

Our harsh breaths mingled in the night air and I had no desire to move. Your arms felt like home, your mouth was the sweetest nectar and your eyes melted away any bitter hardness left in my soul. I stared at you like the rescuer you are and pressed my forehead to yours.

"I don't want to get out," you breathed. 

I laughed.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," I replied.

Then I felt a droplet of water on my head, but you hadn't splashed me. I looked around confused until another drop hit and another and another. 

"Oh, shit, it's raining," you laughed, the sound traveling up from deep in your chest as the droplets fell from the sky. I laughed too, the sound mingling with yours and mixing with the patter of water hitting water. We rushed to collect our suits and bolted from the pool, holding hands, racing towards the changing rooms in the raining dark.


End file.
